


Presque Vu - Podfic

by seussian



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seussian/pseuds/seussian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the author's original post:</p><p>"Or, "on the tip of the tongue." Arthur meets Mal first. He inherits Dom, after. Everything else is on him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presque Vu - Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Presque Vu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/133555) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



> FULL DISCLOSURE: I am not French. I am not English. I am a mid-western American and I sound like it, but this fic doesn't work out loud unless you try to do Eames and Mal's voices. So I did.
> 
> This is one of the most beautiful, evocative, moving, adorable, intricate - I could go on forever - stories I've ever read in any fandom, but that this focus and attention to character is given to Arthur, Mal, Dom, and Eames just makes my little fangirl heart sing. 
> 
> Thank you, Pru! Thanks for writing this and for letting me perform it.
> 
> EDIT 7/29/2016: I am actively looking for the original files for this recording so I can repost it! I changed computers and the hard drive I saved this to is hiding from me, but I know I have it somewhere! I'll get this back up as soon as possible. Sorry for any trouble! :)

REUPLOADED 8/31/16!!! ~ Sendspace Link to Two-Part Audiobook Version: [Part 1 (196.10MB)](https://www.sendspace.com/file/oiluth), [Part 2 (139.71MB)](https://www.sendspace.com/file/emcaaa)


End file.
